redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jakeatredwall?
-- LordTBT Talk! 18:19, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Thanks sir! Greeting Hi, Jakeatredwall, welcome to the wiki! If you have any questions or want to be friends, leave a message on my talkpage here. See you around! --Neildown - Happy Memorial Day, U.S.A.60px| Semper fi 00:25, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Welcome!! Hello and Welcome Jakeatredwall! Hope you have fun here and I hope we could be friends? Anyways ifn ye need any help just ask! Oh and I seen you plan on being a medic, and are studying anatomy, I'm into that kinda stuff to, but am studying herbs an what not, and reading in my sis' anatomy book from collage, well nice chattin' wid ye, see ya 'round! Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 01:24, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Yore welcome :) oh and when your done writing messages be sure to put four of these '~' so that it's easier to get to your talk page, also do you know 'bout shout box? Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 01:44, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok, shout box is this little box thing that you can go on to talk to other users, now to get to it, look up at the top right corner of the screen and you have your user name, talk page thingamajig, and then More click on that, then go to Manage Widgets then a rectangular box will come up at the top of the screen, and you scroll along 'til you find shout box, then click on it and it will come up on the left side of the screen you'll see it when it comes up, then type what you want in the white rectangular box at the bottom of it and click send, and then you've got shout box! Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 01:57, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! If you like the marching band do you play an instrument? I play in a non-marching band, the saxophone and mallet percussion. See ya later-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 06:08, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the Wiki, Jake! Here at the Redwall Wiki, there's a TON of fan artists who'd be lining up at your door to do drawings for you! I'll list of few: User:Frentiza the ferret User:Neildown User:Ferretmaiden User:Clockworthy User:Pinedance Coneslinger User:Silverartbrush User:Sister Armel and there's a lot more! You can slo check out the category for Fan Artists, which is under 'Community'. Well, see ya 'round! :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 21:33, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Ahh, Ohio you say? You're adjacent to my state then Michigan. There aren't many people from the northern states on this wiki for some reason. Hmmm, I've been getting kind of interested in American history as well. I'm mostly into overall World War II history though. I've always been fascinated with the subject for some reason. Wrestling & music are two of my favorite things my "wrestling" is more something along the lines of jujitsu. But almost the same. What kind of music do you listen to? I've got a list of my own favorites on my user page. Well, talk to you later. --Neildown - Happy Memorial Day, U.S.A.60px| Semper fi 23:00, June 1, 2010 (UTC) hello! My names Ferretmaiden, but my friends call me Meeka! =) if you would like to learn how to make a cool avatar (that picture thingy in the left high corner) go to my userpage =)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 01:51, June 2, 2010 (UTC) You could become a medical army teacher! Would you want to teach music? Or just history and army tactics(that actually could be cool)?I used to learn the violin. My dad was in the Air Force, I sorta like fighting and stuff but I dont know if I could actually kill someone, or cut them open. :)Well ttyl-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 16:20, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Well I was like three or four, so I don't remember much and I didn't learn much. I know mallet percussion (vibraphone, xylophone, bells), the E flat alto saxophone, and in elementary I learned the recorder but it can't be classified as a real instrument. Oh and I know the piano. My old band teacher I think wanted me to learn more, but I don't know what I would want to learn. My older sis plays the bass clarinet and my younger sis plays the trumpet. Is it hard to carry the Tuba in a marching band?-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 05:41, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yeah. A sousaphone. My dad used to play that.-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 06:18, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Um, maybe I'm not too late with this. Welcome, like, five days late!! :) Hahaha... I haven't been on in ages, so it's pretty ironic for me to sayy this. :D Hey! Nice to meet you! --Christain 03:18, June 5, 2010 (UTC) It's okay...so do you play basketball? I play hockey and volleyball(at least they're my favorite sports and I do archery. -Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 12:22, June 5, 2010 (UTC) In the Army now?!?!? Well since my b-day was a couple days ago and im 17, i have had my parents consent to join the military and i did, im now an enlistee and a peivate this summer ill get my basic and medical training done in the summer at Fort Sam Houston. Im in Medcom (United States Army Medical Command) im in the 1st infantry division or Big Red One, 2nd brigade, 1st battalion, 18th infantry regiment. YAY!!! I don't find archery that tough, I mostly play defense though. I like doing things where you wield some sort of stick (hockey, mallet percussion, sword fighting etc.)I use volleyball to take care of anger issues (which I have a lot of, actually). One kid I know says that I should be a boxer 'cause I'll hit it so hard. Let's see, my favorite subject? Well I like band, but I don't really like the current teacher that much, French is hard, Triathlon is annoying, History is taught by my mom but it's US history(I don't really like it), and we haven't really been doing much in English this year. I take other classes as well but these are my more...prominent I guess. I guess I might say PE...-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 19:19, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Psh, dude, don't worry about it. I call everyone a dude. You're a dude, he's a dude, she's a dude... xD:) --Chris has a signature!! o.O 22:21, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Wow, really? Good luck & God bless then! Thanks for serving, man! --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 13:37, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, thankee very much Jake ^^ -Chris has a signature!! o.O 15:33, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok lets see ifn I can explain this right,(I've never done it before but I think I know how to do it) K, I'm gonna type out how you gotta put it, { { Character | image=[ Put the picture here | thumb ] | Caption= | Character_Name= | Species= | Origin= | Gender= | Weapons= | Death= | Books= | } } but don't put any spaces in between anything and fill it out and it should work, if you don't have a picture then you don't have to put anything on that, and I think that's it, hope it works! Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 16:51, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I knows. I just have been busy, so I haven't added it yet :) Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 20:58, June 22, 2010 (UTC) It's fine... hey, by the way, I started it... the link is here :) In case you want to read it... :) Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 21:06, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank you :) It makes me feel so good when people read my stories. I finished Chapter 5 :) Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 21:43, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I created this sea otter character recently named Vydra Pykhunter. I thought he should be somewhat similar to Finnbarr. He is missing his left eye and his right paw, which has been replaced with a hook. He wields a scimitar with amethysts encrested in the hilt. Anyway, here's a lil' story I thought I could use for this guy. So the summary is that corsairs come and attack Vydra's family. Vydra tells his family to flee while he fights them off. That's how he loses his eye and paw. Well, he awakens under the care of an otter and Vydra tells him what happened, so they travel the seas in search of his family. I may have a hawk in the story named Havik Accipiter. Feedback wanted. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:00, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm not mad at you for what happened at the Shout Box. I had computer problems. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:51, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Update! On the Saga! Thorn --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 14:42, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Update! On the Saga! Thorn --Simply put...THE SAGA! 01:49, September 23, 2010 (UTC)